Aquaphilia
by raingoat
Summary: He tried to tell himself it meant nothing, it was only a release, and surely you must understand that. That you didn't have any real connection. That you were insignificant to each other. But hearts work in a funny way. (Haruka Nanase x Fem Reader)
1. Ichi

Haruka rose from the foreign bed, for a moment unsure of where he was before the realization hit him and he immediately grabbed his clothes, pulling them on as he fled the house.

It all came back to him now.

The previous night, he and you, one of the girls from school, a somewhat friend of the swim club, were sitting together and then... How had it led to a passionate, forceful night within your bed?

It wasn't supposed to happen.

How did it happen?

He practically ran through the streets and shook his head. No, it was okay. You both needed release, as it had been obvious while your body was grinding against his and as his lips left dark hickeys all along your neck...

He suppressed the memory as his cheeks were dusted with the faintest pink color. It was fine. Everything would go back to normal after this, and neither of you would ever speak of it again. No one would know. It would all fade away. It was fine.

But just thinking of the actions that took place that night made him feel a little warm, and he headed for home to soak in the tub. Yes, that's all he needed. Then, later, he could go to Iwatobi and swim in the pool to clear his head.

It was fine.

Haruka reached his house and as soon as he entered the doorway he began to peel off his clothing again. Dropping the garments absentmindedly, he fled to the bathroom and started the water. His ocean blue eyes watched the liquid as it flowed, trying to focus on nothing else, but again the memories returned.

"H-Haru!" He could still hear your voice moaning out his name, and the little squeaks you made whenever he...

He stopped himself as he felt heat rising to his cheeks and covered the bottom half of his face with his hand. Letting out a breath, he turned off the water and climbed into the tub, of course with his swimming trunks on.

He sighed, letting the water surrounding him calm his nerves and embarrassment and making him breathe easier.

It was fine...


	2. Ni

"Haru-chan!"

He heard someone call his name and turned, treading the water as he looked at Nagisa with his usual stoic expression.

"(Name)-chan is here to talk to you~!" the blond haired boy sang out, and Haruka's eyes went wide as his heart picked up its pace. He sank further down into the water, wishing you would just go away.

What were you doing here?

What did you need to talk about?

If it was about last night, why did you feel the need to talk about it?

Did you feel the same way as him about it?

Did you enjoy it?

Wait, what?

He let a stream of bubbles out of his nose below the water and watched as you walked over to the edge of the pool. You were avoiding his gaze, he could tell, and was that blush tinting your cheeks?

Finally, you lifted your (e/c) eyes to his own deep blue ones, and spoke.

"Nanase-san..." you began. "About last night..." You were struggling with your words, the situation obviously as awkward for you as for him.

But wait, 'Nanase-san'? When did this happen?

Even before that night when you were calling him merely 'Haru', you still at least called him 'Haruka-kun'.

Why did you feel less close to him after that? Nothing was supposed to change.

"Don't tell anyone about it," he said, his voice even and flat. Haruka swam over to the ladder only a few feet from where you squatted and got out, the water rivuleting down his toned muscles as he stood. You forced your gaze to meet his and got to your feet.

"So... it didn't mean anything, right?" you said, traces of hope and maybe pleading laced into your words.

He looked off to the side for a minute and nodded, refusing to look at you again.

Suddenly, he felt something warm and soft against his cheek, and his eyes widened a little as he turned his head to look at you.

"Thank you," you said, obvious relief showing on your face and in your whisper-like voice. Still frozen in place, Haruka watched as you turned and walked away.

His face was burning up.

Could you have given him any more of a mixed message? You say that having sex didn't mean anything, then kiss him on the cheek? What the hell?!

He stared at the ground in confusion as he became more flustered. He'd never felt so embarrassed and confused in his life. He began to wonder if you were thinking straight after last night, because what you just did was driving him insane.

Were you trying to lead him on or something?

Did you have any idea what you were doing to him?

The place where your lips had touched his skin felt like it had been branded because of the heat and tingling that resided there. For a minute he actually thought that other people could see it.

Just thinking about your lips on him reminded him of last night, again, of him kissing your body and leaving bruises from his sucking. Were they showing earlier? He hadn't noticed, being too busy trying to avoid eye contact.

For some reason, he wished that other people could see them. He may have been the one to make sure you didn't speak of it, but that didn't mean that your body couldn't do the talking for you.

"I need to cool off," he said under his breath, and slipped back into the pool, swimming and trying to think of anything except you.


	3. San

Haruka stared out the window during class, like usual, but today his head was filled with images that were not the usual.

He was trying to keep the blush from rising to his cheeks as he replayed the events that took place in your bed a couple nights before. The scenes made him embarrassed, to say the least, that he had done such things, and slightly turned on, which wasn't the best emotion to feel in the middle of school. Maybe it'd be better if he cut the rest of the day and just went for a swim.

Without water to distract him, you were all he thought about and it was severely starting to get under his skin.

Nearly every time he saw you in the hallway he tried to turn around, enter a classroom, anything to avoid you, because he was afraid that if he walked past you he wouldn't be able to help himself and push you up against the wall right then and there.

Of course the swim club was starting to get suspicious at his weird behavior. Nagisa was coming up with all kinds of strange scenarios, but he knew that eventually the younger boy would get it unless Haruka did something about solving his problem. Makoto had tried to talk to him several times; luckily, they had been swimming, so it was easy enough to either get away or keep a straight face.

The bell rang and the other students began to flush out of the room, but Haruka remained seated for a moment before Makoto walked over and stood beside his desk.

"Haru?" the tall boy said questioningly. "Come on, class is over."

Haruka stood, his eyes still locked on something outside the window.

"I'm going swimming," he said, and stood from his desk, turning quickly to walk out the door.

Makoto grabbed his arm.

"What? School isn't over yet! What's gotten into you?"

He only shook off his friend's grip and swiftly left the room.

Soon, he was at the edge of the pool, the water glinting and shimmering in the sun, unnaturally blue and completely beautiful. He simply stared at the way the light reflected off of the surface of the pool. The way it shone reminded him of your eyes.

What was this? Now even the water couldn't keep his thoughts away from you?

Haruka stripped and dove flawlessly into the pool, pushing himself harder and harder as he swam fast, powerful laps. Just as he felt he would start drowning, he pulled himself out of the water and sat on the edge of the pool. He panted, his chest heaving, and lay onto his back with his arms spread out to his sides, and closed his eyes.

"Wow... that was really fast."

At the sound of a voice, he snapped open his deep blue eyes and they immediately met with a familiar pair of (e/c) ones. Startled, Haruka sat up. You had jerked back, fortunately, so your heads didn't collide. You sat with your legs crossed and your hands in your lap, staring at him without reserve and occasionally flicking your gaze down to look at his bare upper body that was still heaving for breath and dripping with water.

He stared at you as he twisted around and there were a million questions circling his mind, but he only asked one.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to eat," you said, shrugging and holding out a dry towel. "It is lunch, after all. I kind of like it out here too, you know. Maybe just... not as much as you." Your eyes wandered over to the rippling water, the colors making you sigh. It really was beautiful.

Haruka took the towel from you after a moment of staring at it and turned his body so only one of his legs was still in the pool and his side was facing you. He draped the towel over his head and rested his chin on the knee of the leg that was on land. His gaze flicked between you and the water. You looked so beautiful with that expression, and the fact that you were making it because of the water made him happy yet also jealous at the same time.

Finally you looked back at Haruka and smiled.

"That's not how you dry off, baka," you teased, and leaned forward onto your knees as your hands grabbed the towel on his head. You ruffled the cloth softly over his hair and kneeled beside him so you were balancing on your knees and the balls of your feet. The gentle motions made him relax and close his eyes, as you could see underneath the towel. You smiled a little and your gaze softened, letting out a quiet, contented sigh.

Soon, the sun had taken away the traces of water from Haruka's body, and your movements with the towel had become slow and at this point weren't doing much, but neither of you cared.

The sun was so warm and comforting, and it was so quiet out... Maybe you could just... lay down for a minute...

You lay on your back, letting the towel slip from your hands as you stretched out and closed your eyes. Haruka stared at you, confused, but then turned so he was facing the water again, both legs in, and lay back onto your lap. Your legs were soft beneath your uniform skirt.

For a minute, Haruka gazed up at the blue, blue sky, but he felt drowsiness overcome him and slowly closed his eyelids. When he sensed you were asleep, he reached for your hand, intertwining your fingers with his as he slowly slipped into sleep.

Later, when you woke, Haruka was gone, but his jacket had been draped over you and the rest of his clothes along with the towel had been folded and placed under your head to act as a pillow.

He'd gone home, half reluctantly, half urgently, because although he didn't want to leave you, he was afraid that he might end up doing something to you. He also didn't you to wake up. You looked so peaceful when you slept and he didn't want to deal with the awkwardness of waking up from a nap together.

So he went home.

He cooked a few things for himself, didn't end up eating them, sat around, basically just not knowing what to do with himself.

When night came, he lay awake in bed for a few hours, just thinking and thinking. He wanted to see you when you had such an admiration for the beauty of the water again. He wanted to feel your hands in his hair again. He replayed the day over and over. It was beautiful.


	4. Shi

When he heard his doorbell, he paused. Waited. No voice called, but the doorbell rang again. Haruka knitted his brows, unsure of what to expect. It couldn't be Makoto, he would've barged in by now. What would anyone else want with him?

After his hesitation, he finally stood and walked over to the door, opening it quickly. His heart stopped when he did. He tried his best to keep his composure after finding you standing at his doorstep, clothes in hand, but his eyes flashed a little, seeing as you had kissed him earlier.

"Hi, Nanase-san," you greeted, and his deep blue eyes followed your hands as you stuck them out towards him. Resting on them was his uniform, and it was apparent that you were returning it. "You left your clothes at the pool, so I-"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," he said bluntly. His eyes flicked up to your own (e/c) ones and stared intensely. "That's not what you called me before."

"Before?" You went silent for a moment before furrowing your brows as the slightest hint of blush appeared on your cheeks. "N-Nanase-san, you said we wouldn't talk about that-!"

"That's not what I'm talking about." But Haruka felt a certain kind of heat knowing that you had immediately thought of it. He noticed the blush, too. It added to the heat. "I'm talking about even before then. You used to call me Haruka-kun. Why did you change it?"

"Well, it's just... we don't know each other that well, and, thinking back on it, I realized it was kind of inappropriate for me to use that name so I changed it to something more respectful and-" Your gaze shifted off to the side and you began to retract your arms, still holding the clothes, when Haruka grabbed one of them suddenly, cutting off your excessive speech.

"Stop talking," he said. The heat had spread throughout his body and at this point he couldn't much control it. He just wanted you. His expression remaining the same, his hand pinned yours against the doorframe, effectively turning you so your back was against it as well.

A small yelp of suprise escaped from your lips as you clutched the clothes you were still holding tightly to your chest with one arm and watched Haruka with wide eyes. Your cheeks went red when he looked you up and down like something he was getting ready to eat, his free hand coming to rest on your waist.

He leaned in, mouth slightly open, eyeing your lips hungrily. He knew he shouldn't, but... you just looked so good, and he was burning up, not to mention he needed some way to get rid of the stress you were causing him.

"H-Haru...!" You tried to speak, but his lips connected with yours and shut you up. Haruka was a great kisser; you would never admit it but he already knew, so when he licked your upper lip and lightly dragged his teeth across the bottom one, you were almost ready to give in.

"That name is much better," he said in a whisper-esque, gravelly tone after pulling away. His sultry voice nearly destroyed your resolve, but the lost contact of lips made it easier to gain control.

"Stop, we said it was a one-time thing!" you protested, and pushed him away while handing him his uniform at the same time. Then you ran before he could make it any harder to do so.

"Wait!" he called. It was near physically painful seeing you run away. He knew you were into it. He could feel you leaning into him a little and letting out the tiniest moans when you had been kissing, so why were you so dead set on refusing? Haruka knew you were single, so guilt wasn't the issue. Were you so afraid of repeating the night before? From his memory, you had been enjoying yourself quite a bit...

"Dammit..." He rested his head against the doorframe and sighed before returning inside, closing the door behind him and savoring the taste of your lips on his own.


	5. Go

Every time Haruka saw you, his desire flared and he immediately began to head towards you, the heat of his want pushing him forward. Likewise, every time you saw him, you turned the other way as fast as you could. In the unfortunate situation when you couldn't get away, you never met his intense, burning gaze and made sure not to touch him.

Haruka audibly growled a little whenever you called him "Nanase-san" and it startled you every time. He didn't care. He just wanted to get you to call him by a name he preferred, and he made sure to tell you so.

By the next week, he was a little more challenged with catching you, but there were some occasions and he always promptly made your face red.

"N-Nanase-san, please, I have to-" You were cut off as Haruka growled and trapped you by putting his hands on the wall on either side of you. You were so close, the hallway was nearly clear, and he wanted nothing more than to have you right there, but he resisted. Slightly.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That," he said with furrowed brows. He leaned in closer, the annoyance and determination you were causing him fueling his pent up lust. However, as his face drew close to yours, he didn't kiss you, instead going to the side and stopping with his lips by your ear.

"If you refuse to comply when I ask you, then I'll just have to make you."

"...!" You gasped as his breath, warm, and carrying the low tone of his voice, brushed your ear.

"Do you know how I'll do it?"

"S-Stop...!" He slightly lost control after your little gasp, heat rushing to his abdomen and head, and he flicked out his tongue to the rim of your ear, sliding it up along the skin before gently biting and then pulling back. He was panting softly, trying hard to regain his composure. He succeeded, and his face returned to its usual rather emotionless neutral state.

"I'll make you scream it for hours," he said, and pulled back to see the blush painting your features.

"N-Nanase-sa-" You cut yourself off when his deep sea gaze hardened. He never blinked as he stared at you, his arms still keeping you in a trap. He watched as you swallowed dryly and, on the contrary to you, felt saliva pool in his mouth. Honestly, at this point, it didn't matter if you complied or not. Either way, he was still going to take you home, and he intended to do it today.

"Haru..." You mumbled the name, and all he could think was that he was going to make you say it a lot louder later.

There was a short pause as neither of you spoke, but soon enough Haruka had decisively grabbed your hand tightly and led you to the stairwell. Class had long since started, so the halls were already empty, but he figured that you might be afraid of getting caught.

"Nanas- I mean, Haruka-kun, what are you doing?!"

He heard your voice, but didn't answer and frankly didn't care what words you were speaking.

"Haru, really-!" He forcefully backed you into the wall and his hands roamed, one sliding around to your back while the other gripped your hip. He heard you gasp and nearly smirked before rushing your lips together. It was hard and demanding, and he wanted to deepen it almost immediately. His tongue licked between your lips and he noticed a hesitation, but eventually you let him in and began kissing back.

His tongue ventured through your mouth, licking and brushing with your own. Sometimes, his lips would pull away from yours with your tongues still entwined, and he loved to listen to you panting and whimpering without the barrier to muffle it. Kissing like this made loud, obscene wet noises, echoing in the stairway.

Haruka opened his eyes to look at you as you continued to kiss. Your face was flushed and a little saliva had dripped out of the corner of your mouth. It turned him on. He also noticed your body pressing against his, and your arms around him, one hanging off his shoulder and the other with a hand gripping his hair.

He really, really wanted you... but he also wanted to tease you.

Suddenly he pulled away, and you were left against the wall, panting, drooling, and blushing hard. Your hands desperately reached out for him.

"Haru..?" Your voice was just a hot little whimper, begging for more, as you opened an eye to look at him.

He'd already composed himself, looking as if nothing had happened. He stared at you and then turned to walk away.

"Later."

You let out a confused whine that Haruka found extremely cute and sexy, but left for his class all the same. He would make it up to you later.


	6. Roku

Now you were the pursuer, and it was his turn to be the tease, getting petty revenge for all the playing you'd done with him.

You'd grab him in the hallways when you caught him, but he'd just pull away easily. The one time you didn't like his sculpted musculature. Plan your routes. Pick up your pace.

None of it worked.

You'd have to take more drastic measures.

The door was close to you, only a few inches from your face as you stood and waited. It was his door. Where he had kissed you. The place you had run from. You regretted running now.

"Yes?" The voice made your heart jump as you were lost in thought. It was gravelly and riddled with hints of grogginess and it sounded so good on him. The door was open now, and you stared at Haruka, shamelessly examining his shirtless upper body, mussed hair, sweatpant-covered legs and absolutely perfect face.

"(Name)?" Another word from his mouth and you snapped your eyes to his lips; soft and glistening after he ran his tongue over them.

"Sorry to bother you, Haru," you said, but you weren't sorry at all. "I was wondering if..."

You stopped. You hadn't thought of a good excuse to be at his house, and were a little too distracted to come up with one now.

"Can I come in?" you finally said, and you knew it was bold, but you also knew you weren't going to leave without getting what you came for.

"Sure, I guess," he mumbled and turned from the door to walk back into the house. You followed after closing the door behind you and wrung your hands together with anticipation.

"So, what is it?" You glanced over at him at the sound of his voice. He was obviously much more awake now and from the look in his glistening eyes, he obviously knew what you were doing here. Or, no, maybe you were just imagining things. The lights Haruka had turned on seemed to be wavering, creating a strange reflection on his blue orbs. Your breath caught in your throat. Everything was sort of... blurry.

"(Name)? What's wrong?" Something like concern sounded in his voice, and the figure of his body rushed over to you, but it was all fuzzy and dark and wavering and was he holding you? His voice became muffled and distant as your eyes closed. You were vaguely aware of feeling weightless, strong arms beneath you, but it didn't really make any sense, or have any meaning.

Curling into a warm, firm surface, you tucked your head under a ledge of some sort above your head. Everything was warm and inviting, and slowly, you drifted off into sleep.


End file.
